1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving system and a control system thereof, and more particularly, to a driving control system and a dynamic decision control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lately, smart cars have emerged to become a mainstream in the automotive market and usually rely on driving control systems to collect and analyze information about vehicle driving condition and road condition or distance behind a vehicle. An autonomous driving assistance system (ADAS) of the latest smart car technology assists the driver with issuing commands through electronic equipment, such that the vehicle equipped with the system can be instructed to drive forward, make a turn, temporarily stop and then wait for a start if a pedestrian runs into the driving path of the vehicle, drive all the way to a pre-determined parking lot and park in a designated space, and drive back to the driver after receiving an instruction again. The ADAS employs sensing approaches, such as GPS (Global Positioning System), radar, image-capturing device and the like, to plan for driving routes and instruct the vehicle to drive according to the planned routes, and further collect signals on the road and detect surrounding activities through sensors mounted around the body of the vehicle. Hence, despite other badly parked vehicles in the neighborhood, the ADAS will be informed of the situation to correct driving paths for collision avoidance and help the vehicle successfully park into a parking space.
Upon development of vehicle dynamic control (VDC) technique, conventional ADAS focuses on development of the foregoing system performance while ignoring control of safety and stability of vehicle driving under a specific speed. As disclosed in China Patent Publication No. CN100559211C (hereinafter prior art), entitled “Process for enhancing the safety and/or comfort of a motor vehicle”, the goal of the prior art is to mainly enhance the safety and/or comfort at driving with latest technique of navigation system. A vehicle control device or a set of related control device mounted in a vehicle for enhancing driving safety generates data that are logically combined with data or plotting data from a navigation system. The plotting data and information associated with a current driving condition directly or indirectly detected through a sensor in the vehicle are used to determine a current danger value. A function unit responsible for safety enhancement is activated depending on the danger value. In particular, visual, audible or vibrating alert is additionally provided or replaces the activation of the function unit to warn the driver.
As can be seen from the conventional techniques, conventional VDC systems primarily count on the sensing approaches using GPS, radar, image-capturing device and the like to achieve the functions, such as automatic parking, automatic pickup of vehicle, and the like, while paying less attention to the control issues of safety and stability at fast driving of vehicle. Although the prior art utilizes navigation information to provide an alert system for enhancing driving safety and/or stability, such alert system only serves to passively inform the driver of the safety concerns, and the driver's behavior has nothing to do with the system in the prior art. Accordingly, the system in the prior art fails to effectively and actively assist the driver in danger.